


Sweet Disaster

by Sevwanders



Category: The Owl House (Cartoon)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Bakery, Alternate Universe - Human, Bakery and Coffee Shop, Cute, F/F, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, High School, Light Angst
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-07
Updated: 2020-11-01
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:54:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 9,690
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26739910
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sevwanders/pseuds/Sevwanders
Summary: She’s a crumbling disaster. This girl couldn’t have shown up at a worse time. Amity Blight runs her own business selling baked goods to make money for college. But, after an accident burned down her family’s home, she had to put her earnings into the new house fund. She quickly became desperate to find a new way to make money doing what she loves when a girl pops into her orbit. Luz Noceda had been at this school forever. It just took a family bakery for Amity to know that.
Relationships: Amity Blight/Luz Noceda
Kudos: 80





	1. Ashes

Slowly, I slid the tray into the oven. The mess behind me loomed, but the thought of my mother’s wrath loomed even higher. I had thirty minutes to waste before the brownies were done, so my hands made quick work of the kitchen counter. I placed each ingredient back into the cupboards and washed each measuring utensil and bowl carefully. Eventually, I recalled that my homework wasn’t finished.

  
After speeding up the stairs and falling onto my bed, I pulled out my laptop and got to work. I typed quickly as my eyes skimmed over the article, searching for pieces of information that were relevant to the question. After awhile, I grew tired and pulled my phone off my bedside table. Only in the back of my mind did I think that it was strange that the oven timer handn’t gone off yet. 

  
My finger scrolled slowly passed all the photos of people at parties, smiling and laughing with their friends, pretty girls at shopping malls... I smelled the stale, ashy smell. The smell that only come from one thing. Something was on fire.

Racing back down into the kitchen, my eyes stung before I even reached the bottom of the stairs. It was everywhere. The whole room was covered in a thick haze of gray. The smell was strong too. Every breath felt like a war was raging in my lungs. I covered it with my shirt as I coughed. Fighting my way through, I caught sight of the oven that was now ablaze. The flames swirled orange and red. 

  
my brain finally kicked in, urging me forward towards the front door and away from the flaming kitchen. Soon, I reached it and pulled it open. Outside, stood a few neighbors. One was on the phone, others were just watching, panicked. The old women from across the street screamed relieved as I emerged.

”Oh, Amity, darling. I’m so glad you’re alright,” she cried, gripping onto me tighter than I thought possible. “The fire department is on the way. Your parents are being called,” she added.

”Yes. Now, can you please get here? Was Amity the only one in the house? Okay. Yes. Alright, I’ll let her know,” I overheard the man on the phone saying. My head was spinning. _How could I have been so careless?_ I thought, the man came closer.

”Amity, that was your father. Him and your mother will be here soon.”

I wasn’t listening to him. My eyes were focused on the house sat in front of me that was now engulfed in flames. They danced in the windows and decimated the furniture. All the memories of my failed baking attempts, awkward family dinners, hiding in my room with girls, ignoring Ed and Em, goofing off and reading books I probably shouldn’t have were all burned away with each passing moment.

The fire engine arrived. My vision blurred among the lights and flames. Somehow, I was soaked head to toe. _Was it raining?_ I felt a hand pull me away, water drip, dripped, dripped off my fingers and chin.  
  


My mom was yelling at me. She said something along the lines of, _“How could you let this happen? You’ve been doing this for years!”_ Probably more about how disappointed she was in me. It’s how it usually goes.

After that, it all went dark. I found myself in an unfamiliar place. The room was all white and there was an obnoxious machine that beeped at a steady rhythm... wait. _Why am I at a hospital?_ After scanning the room, my eyes fell on Emira and Edric, my older siblings who just so happen to be twins. _Also why I have to dye my hair green._ I rolled my eyes, sitting up. My head throbbed. My mouth was incredibly dry and my eyes stung. I blinked a few times, calling tears forward. 

  
I found my phone on the table. It was nearly dead, but I was pleased to see that it still worked. My brain panicked as I saw that it was ten am on a Friday, but then remembered that I was in a hospital. Yesterday, my house caught on fire... because of my amateur mistake.

From across the room, my ears picked up a slight stir. My older sister’s, Emira’s, eyes fluttered open. She brought a hand up to her face, rubbing them. After, she reached her arms up, stretching. Rolling her neck and swaying it from one side side to the other, her eyes finally met mine. She smirked, almost as though she was about to begin to burst into a long fit of laughter. She only snickered though as she rose from her spot on the couch.

”Morning, Mittens,” she smiled, adjusting her clothes and peering at me over her nails. “Did you sleep?” She added. I nodded, slowly.

”Mother was furious. She talked our ears off all the way here!” This time, she did laugh. It was the type of laugh you did when you knew only you would find your joke funny. Guilt bubbled in the pit of my stomach.

”Ah. Don’t worry Mittens! I’m sure it won’t last!” Her tone was mocking. If only my sister took anything seriously. _My problems are about to double,_ my thoughts wander to the sound of someone’s hand hitting the wall across from me.

”Morning fellow siblings! Mittens, glad to see your eyes open,” he smirked. _I hate them. I hate this._ I thought, just as the hairs on my neck began to stand up. Heels clicked loudly from outside the door. The inevitable arrival of my mother had my brain releasing stress hormones faster than the speed of light.

”Children,” she addressed, as she dramatically slams the door against the wall. I wince at the vibration. “Edric, Emira, grab your things. School started two hours ago,” she glared. I could see the edging of a protest begin to form, but it didn’t leave their heads. It never does. Not against her. They swiftly left the room.

”Amity,” she begins, closing the door. Her composure is rigid, her tone is stern. I’d lived with it all my life, but I never got used to the presence of her.

”Your actions have cost us a great deal of money. I hope you understand,” I nod. Knowing exactly where this is heading.

”You said you’d be careful. We were so proud! You, our youngest daughter becoming a business owner at just fourteen! Finally, you did something worthy,” she pauses briefly, pushing back a strand of hair that had fallen into my eyes. “But, it all came crashing down.”

”I’m sorry,” I muttered, knowing full well that it would mean nothing.

”Sorry doesn’t cut it Amity. We worked hard to give you this life. Provided you with supplies, a good education. This is how you repay us,” she said. My gut wrenched. My eyes watered, but I willed the tears not to fall. _I didn’t do it on purpose!_ My brain screamed. My face ran hot, my mouth attempted again and again to form even one word, but nothing came.

”I want all of it.”

”What?”

”Everything you made from that silly business of yours. It’ll go towards rebuilding the house.”

”No! You can’t! That’s... I worked so hard—“

She looked me hard and straight in the eyes, “Then maybe you should have thought before burning the house down.” And she got up and slammed the door hard on her way out. Not once had I cried in my mother’s presence. That didn’t mean I didn’t behind closed doors.


	2. The Sparkly Girl

My eyes burned, my face felt starved of any liquid. Tears could no longer fall. I could only feel the pain that had been left behind. My body felt like a mere vessel, empty and soulless. My heart had been shattered. I had nothing left. No outlet to escape to when my whole life was crumbling and no money for a future I wanted to earn on my own.

”What am I going to do Boscha?” My tone was desperate. Boscha, my best friend of seven years, is my only hope. She barely gives me a glance over the top of her phone. She continues to scroll through Penstagram, periodically clicking the like button. I clear my throat.

”Why do you even care? It’s not like you need the money. Your parents are loaded,” she responds. I crash land into her beanbag across the room, sighing loudly.

”The money isn’t the problem here, Boscha. It’s not the end of the world. I can find another job,” I avert my eyes from her direction. “All I wanted was for them to actually be proud of something I did,” I mumble.

”Hey Ams, you coming to my party on Saturday?” She asks, completely ignoring anything I’ve said. It’s fine. Like she said, my parents are... loaded.

”Yeah, I’ll be there,” I at least try to make my voice sound cheerful.

The lights of this room are nauseating. The smell of alcohol is too. _Why did I come here?_ I wonder as I shove through the mob of people. Boscha and our group of friends are probably in the backyard, but it’s cold and my jacket is hanging up in a closet somewhere. I squeeze my hands against my arms.

Upon finding a spot near the wall, my back falls against it. My eyes skim over the crowd of mingling teenagers. Most of them displaying genuine smiles and boisterous laughter. Limbs snake around each other and crash together as people move about, dancing to the terrible music or making their way to the kitchen for another drink. I sigh, my focus wandering again.

There’s a girl. She’s about my height and build. In front of her are Willow and Gus. Willow and I used to be friends, until my parents said I couldn’t hang out with her anymore. They said she’s a bad influence. I couldn’t see how. She’s at the top of our class, along with Gus. But this girl. I’d never seen her before. She had a radiant smile, her eyes lit up with every word. She was... no. _You aren’t allowed to think this way,_ my mother’s voice told me. And so I didn’t. Pushing off the wall, my feet carried me out the back door and into the garden.

”Amity! You made it!” Boscha slurred, she stumbled over. “It was getting later and later... I thought you’d never show up!” she added, gripping my arms.

”Yeah Ams. Where you been?” Skara questioned. I shrugged.

”It’s a bit cold tonight. Boscha’s butler took my jacket,” my voice drifted. They didn’t give it any thought. Just went right along with talking about the grudgby team, and all the attractive boys on the boys’ team. I was there, but I was barely listening. My eyes caught that girl again. Her and Willow were talking by some flowers while Gus stood there looking lost. _I wonder if she likes flowers... Willow does..._

“Amity? Earth to Amity,” Skara was waving her hand in my face. I snapped my head back.

”What’s caught your eye tonight, girl? Do you think he’s cute?” Not waiting for my answer to the first question, Skara shoves her phone in my face. It’s the boys grudgby captain. He’s a real jerk. I really don’t understand his appeal.

”He’s alright. But, you do know he’s not the nicest person, right?” I ask. Boscha and Skara burst out laughing.

”Who cares? He’s cute,” Boscha says, and they return to looking at Skara’s phone. I decide that I’m going to go talk to Willow... or at least try to.

”Hey. Gus, Willow,” my tone comes out all wrong. I’m smirking at them. My whole demeanor says, ‘I’m looking down on you.’ _That’s not right,_ I think.   
“Whatcha got there?” I peer down at the shorter girls hands. It’s a rose. Then, as if my hands have a mind of their own, they pick up the flower and throw it on the ground. I smash petals into the dirt for good measure. My whole body shivers at the sight of the destroyed flower lying there smashed in the dirt, but I keep going.

”That’s stealing, you know,” I sneer at them, nearly hesitating when I meet the eyes of the sparkling girl. They glow with anger.

”That was rude,” is all she said. In a tone so cold yet, protective. My gut twists inside out.

”Sorry,” I mock, laughing. The tears are bubbling behind my eyes. _Why am I acting like this?_ Of course, this is how I always act. It’s how I’m supposed to act to uphold the status quo. Look down on those who are beneath you, laugh and agree with those level with you and... respect those who are above you. _They aren’t like you. They are beneath you._ My mother’s voice rings clear inside my head. _She isn’t like you Amity. She’s... a bad influence._ Right... a bad influence. My eyebrows furrow.

”Grow your own flowers Willow,” I say. The girl only glares at me, Willow is distraught by the damaged flower and I... I don’t feel any better.

”Why do you act like this? Do you make a habit of picking on others?”

”It’s none of your business. You are all insignificant.”

The girl pauses, “Do you really think that?”

I don’t answer, just turn on my heels any walk away. I can hear her calling after me, her tone disgusted and angry and... worried. I could hear it as she called one last time, “Why did you do it?”

The sparkly girl is in my grade. She’s a bit of an odd one, which I find cute. _No you don’t,_ I shake my head. _No... I don’t._ She hangs out with Gus and Willow, making strange jokes and reading... strange books? I catch a glimpse of the cover. It’s the fifth Azura book. I swore that not one other person read these besides me, but here she was. My whole body stops. I stare, watching as she reads expressively. Briefly, she looks up, catching sight of me. She sends me a small wave, which I return with showing her my back and walking away.

Closing my locker, I breathe out slowly. _Just a few more hours..._ but the thought that follows brings a smile to my face. My next destination is the preschool branch of Hexside Private School. Pushing open the doors to the library there, I am greeted with the smiles of a handful of young children. A smile bubbles to my face as a warm feeling fills me from head to toe.

I settle into the pillows on the floor, the children gather around me. I begin the story. It’s about a creature named Otabin who only wanted a friend. As I turned each page, the kids remind me to show them the pictures. Near the end of the story, my body feel heavy and my mind begins to go fuzzy. Next thing I know is sparkly girl is standing above me with a quizzical look on her face.


	3. Perfect Girl

“Hi! Whatcha doin down there?” she asks, I can feel my face grow mildly warm.

”Can you get out of my face please?” my eyes swerve to my lap. For the first time, I notice the blanket that had been placed on me.   
  
“The kids that were in here said you fell asleep. But, your phone started ringing. I was in the area and they asked me to come wake you up. I’ve been here for like a half hour though...” her voice drifts off. I tear through my bag, searching for my phone. ‘Three missed calls from Mother’, the notification reads. My skin goes pale, paler than it already is at least.

”Are you okay?”

”No!” I yell, wanting the noise and my stomachs turning to stop.

The girl sits a little straighter, “Sorry,” she mumbles. I look away, pressing my fingers hard into my forehead.

”God! Just.. ugh!” I struggle to string words together. The girl waits patiently for me to breathe.

”Why are you even here?” I scoff, she laughs.

She smiles at me, “You know, you don’t have to act like this around me. I know your not all sour. You read to kids for crying out loud!” she laughs some more and, for some reason, I feel like breaking down and crying. One tear falls and then another. The girl takes my hand and... I’m confused.

”What’s your name?” I laugh through the tears.

”What?”

I inhale slowly and pause for a brief moment. “What’s your name?” I ask again.

”It’s Luz.”

For a moment, the air is comfortably still. Her hand is gentle and soft holding mine. For just a moment, the world fades. For just a moment, my mother isn’t screaming at me, telling me I’m not good enough. Just for a moment... it’s just Luz and I, sitting on the floor in the preschool library. Holding hands. _Holding hands?!_ The gesture finally registers, I slip my hand out of her grasp rather quickly and begin to gather my things.

”I heard about your house.”

”What do you care?”

”Amity.”

Now, my feet are beneath me. She meets my eyes as we stand there. “I’m sorry,” she says. I nod and walk away. She stays behind and doesn’t move to follow me, which I appreciate. Slowly, I pull my phone from my pocket, clicking on my mother’s contact. She answers almost immediately.

”Where are you?”

Slowly, I inhale, “At school.”

”You were supposed to be home two hours ago! You’ve got homework! You agreed that if I let you do this, you’d-“ she yells. After a moment, I interrupt.

”I know. I’m on my way back now,” I hang up. _She will not take this from me too,_ my brain repeats this a few times. My feet carry me down the sidewalks and across streets. Past buildings and many houses. After awhile, my house is in front of me... well. What used to be my house. All that’s there now is the ashes of a former life. Something broken. I came here by habit. A few more houses up is Boscha’s where we’ve been staying. The steps feel heavier as I draw nearer. I’ve reached the front door. My hand is turning the knob... my brother and sister are standing in the entry way.

”Hiya Mittens!” they say in unison. I shut the door, closing myself off from the outside. _For some reason, I feel trapped,_ I think as Edric ruffles my hair. They tease and bother me all the way until I make it to the guest room I’ve claimed. The door is open slightly. I push on it and it swings open fully. Mother is awaiting me inside.

”Edric, Emira, you may leave,” Mother orders. Quickly, I scramble to fix my hair.

”Amity, sit,” she gestures to the bed. I obey, reluctantly sinking into the bed across from where she sat in my desk chair.

”You know the rules. You aren’t to be late for dinner. You promised to have your work done and your duties to the school fulfilled before then,” she said, her tone was surprisingly calm. She must’ve been with Dad recently.

”I know,” I pause briefly, “And I’m sorry! I was reading the story and go carried away and somehow fell asleep!” my voice was quick and I was rambling. Mother nodded.

”I know that this has caused you stress. The fire, starting a new level at school. This is your only warning though. If you are late again, you can tell those kids they will be needing a new reader,” she explains. I mask my smile and nod curtly. She stands, brush down her skirt before walking out of the room and closing the door. After a few moments, my face breaks into one of the widest smiles I’ve had in weeks. Internally, I’m thanking Dad for whatever he said.

At dinner, Boscha keeps nudging me with her toe and glancing at me. I know she’s trying to tell me something, but we aren’t allowed to leave until everyone has finished.

“Odalia, how’s the work on the house coming?” Boscha’s mother asks. My mother brings a cloth to her mouth as she finishes chewing.

”That’s a better question for Alador but, it’s going fine. We’ve got a contractor and he’s organizing the foundation replacement as we speak,” she explains. Boscha’s mother nods slowly.

”Mother, how long will the Blight’s be gracing us with their presence?” Boscha asks with false politeness. She’s never liked my older siblings as their goal is to annoy. She shoots them a glance. They’re trying hard to conceal their giggles at the other end of the table.

”A year or so. Maybe even shorter if the Blight’s give them enough money,” she laughs loudly. Mother and Dad join in. I plaster on a small, fake smile. As do the other children.

Soon, dinner ends and I’m sitting with Boscha upstairs in her bedroom.

”Man, Ams. You’re roots need retouching,” is the first thing she says. Instinctively, I reach my hand up to feel my hair. I twirl a strand in my fingers. The green is fading. In all the movement over the past few weeks, I haven’t had the time.

”I guess,” I reply after a moment. “Was there something you wanted to talk about?” I ask.

Boscha pauses for a moment, her eyes focused on something across the room. After a moment, she remembers, “The boys grudgby captain. He asked me out last week. But this morning, I saw him with one of the tenth year girls.”

I ponder this for a moment, already knowing that it’s not unlikely. Like Boscha, I didn’t used to care what boys acted like. I just went along with whoever was the most popular at the time. I didn’t know that liking something actually made you feel a certain way. The feeling is indescribable. Painful yet warm. But, when I looked at him, I felt nothing. To me, that was normal. He asked me on a date. Of course, I said yes. 

In year seven, dates were simple. Going to the park or awkwardly sitting in the car as your parents drive you to the movies. At the park, he bought be ice cream and feigned kindness and charm. I thought he was just being nice... until he tried to kiss me. Immediately, I knew this was all wrong. The thought of kissing him or any boy at all, disgusted me.   
  
Now, in year nine, I know how I feel. But, I’m not supposed to. It has to be hidden. Keep up my facade of the perfect girl with perfect grades, amazing style a good group of friends, good social status and with no attraction to other girls.

”In year seven, the day after I told him I couldn’t be with him, he was with that other girl from year eight,” I explained. “So it’s not impossible,” I added.

Boscha sighed, “Guess you were right. He’s not worth my time...” she drifted, another thought popped into her head.

”Are you friends with that bakery girl?” her tone holds an underlying scoff.

”Bakery girl?”

”You know, the girl who hangs out with those nerds... uh, Gustus and Wilhelm?” she says.

”Gus and Willow?” I ask, correcting her.

”Yeah! That girl that’s always with those two. Darker skin, pixie cut, big brown eyes?”

”Luz?”

Boscha’s eyes widen, “So you do know her!”

”I know of her. We’ve talked once or twice. But we’re not friends!” I’m quick to defend myself. Boscha nods. “Do you happen to know the name of the bakery?” I ask quickly, before she strays from the topic at hand.

”The Owl House Family Bakery,” Boscha answers mindlessly.

_So she bakes too?_


	4. A Girl and her Bakery

Closing my locker, a slow breath escapes me. A whole day is ahead and I’m not ready for it.

”Hi Amity!” a voice next to me yells cheerfully. I jump back in surprise and turn to look at them. “Oh! Sorry I startled you,” she laughs.

”Luz. Hi,” I stammer. She smiles, I notice a book tucked under her arm. I point, “What’s that?”

She glances down at her arm. Her face lights up as she pulls it out to show me. _The fifth Azura book,_ I think as the image on the cover registers in my mind.

”I actually came here to give this to you! I noticed you staring at it the other day... I probably should have asked if you’ve read the other four though,” she looks down briefly at her shoes before hold the book out to me. I take it into my hands, running my fingers across the sturdy cover.

”Yeah, I’ve read the other four,” I say, absentmindedly.

I look up, Luz is beaming. She asks, “You have?!” In a loud and excited tone. It brings a small smile to my face.

”Yeah.”

”What’d you think!?” she asks, placing her hands lighting on my arms.

”They were... okay,” I say, uncomfortably. I take a small step backwards and she removes her hands.

”I’ve always wanted to be a witch! Saving people and going on magical quests... It sounds like so much fun!” Luz’s smile remains. I tuck the book into my satchel, hiding it from the view of any prying eyes.

”Well. I’ve got Home Ec now. See ya Amity!” Luz waves as she turns down the hallway. I return it with one much smaller.

Home Economics was my last class and I was enjoying every second of it. Today we were making cupcakes and everyone fought over who got to have me as their partner. It was funny really, but I also felt recognized.

I ended up with two students named Nyla and Ash. They were both fares knowledgeable in the world of baking which was great. Ash, I could tell, had a better eye for the arts. His designs with the frosting and decorative finishings were immaculate and intricate. Nyla was more into music, she said. Holding her phone out to me, she showed me some of her lyrics and played a little bit of her songs while we waited for the cupcakes to bake. She explained that she was only taking this class to get better at cooking so she wasn’t completely clueless later on.

”That’s understandable,” I had said. She nodded.

Today was another day where I ventured into the world of the preschool branch. I pushed the doors open with a smile on my face. The kids rushed up to me as always but there was another smiling face in the crowd.

”Hi... Luz,” I greeted, pushing a strand of loose hair behind my ear. She waved excitedly.

”I thought I could help do voices! Also, make sure you didn’t fall asleep again,” she said, her voice changed to a teasing tone with the second sentence. My eyes roll.

”Yeah. Okay, whatever,” I say. We settle down together and the kids gather around, their eyes sparkling with excitement and anticipation.

Luz opened the book to the first page. She read, “Once upon a time, there was a young group of witches. Once a week they met in the magical forest to practice their spells.” Luz’s tone of voice kept the kids interested. She was expressive and somehow, her tone held suspense.

”But! One of these witches was actually...” I paused briefly for dramatic effect. “A human!” the children mumbled along in surprise, Luz full on gasped. I nearly burst out laughing. I pressed my lips together, hard. “She wished to be as great of a witch as her rival.”

”But! Her rival was mean. She only wanted to be friends though. She worked hard to make it so, but her wish never came true until...” Luz paused glancing over at me. This is when my brain kicked in and realized that one, I needed to turn the page and two, I’d been staring at her. Staring at her with so much admiration and joy in my eyes that if anyone but her saw, I would die.

”They became trapped by a usually friendly creature inside a book. The human tried and tried to free them and in the end, teamwork proved to be the best strategy. The human and the witch became friends and lived happily ever after!” I said, my tone happy and soft. The kids clapped and cheered. 

I’d always loved the mentality of children’s books. How everything could be solved with teamwork and that there was no such thing as a bad ending. Life would be so much easier if everyone believed and followed the rules of storybooks.

”Hey, Luz,” I called as the children were leaving. “Thanks for helping out today.”

”Oh ho ho! The sour lemon finally sweetens!” she exclaims, a happy and wide smile spread across her face. Her eyes forever sparkled. I was beginning to lose my self in them. _Man... I’m in real big trouble._ I crossed my arms and rolled my eyes, a molecular smile spreading across my face.

”Hey! Why don’t you come to my mom’s bakery tomorrow afternoon? We could make it the first official meeting of the Azura book club,” she waggles her eyebrows and her tone changes. _She’s teasing me._

“Azura what now?”

She flipped back to her air headed self, “Azura book club!”

Pausing, I consider this proposition. _A club with the girl I supposedly have a crush on? No no no absolutely-_ “As long as no one else knows about it.” I think my cheeks went a little pink. Luz jumps up and down with joy.

”Yay!” she yells. _Well, not really a secret now is it?_ I smile.   
  


It took way to many hours of chores and piano practice to convince my mom that hanging out with Luz and attending another club was a great idea. Honestly, it was worst four hours of my life, but hey, what can you do.

Luz met me at the front entrance of Hexside’s high school branch. I glanced cautiously around for any sign of Skara, Boscha, Willow or even Agustus. After assuring that no one had seen me with this girl, we headed off in the direction of downtown. We stopped and waited at a bus stop then proceeded to board the most crowded bus I’ve ever been on in my life.

”Hold my hand so we don’t get separated. You don’t know what stop to get at and I don’t want you to get lost,” Luz explained, urging me to take her outstretched hand. Reluctantly, I took hold. It was rough, calloused and small. The crowd was enough to make me forget I was even holding on, but after awhile, the feeling of her hand in mine took hold on my brain. Every circuit was firing and it felt like I was being electrocuted from the inside out. My heart beat quickened but only by a little. I felt warm, but I urged myself not to create sweat.

Besides all the chaos, my hand felt like it fit. Like it was the missing piece of an incomplete puzzle. The feeling was nice, but it came to end. We reached the heart of downtown and it was time to exit. A little bit after we got off, our hands were still connected. But, mine slipped from hers in a fit of nervousness.

The Owl House was just across the street from the bus station. It was old and wooden, the windows were stained pink and yellow. A soft amber glow filtered out from the inside. The interior was homey. There were couches and tables. There were quite a few knick knacks lying around on shelves and just on the floor. It felt cluttered, but cozy and lived in.

”¡Hola Mama!” Luz called, her mom came rushing out of a back room that must’ve been the kitchen.

”¡Hola Mija! Welcome back! How was school?” her mother greeted. They continued conversing in a combination of Spanish and English. I was only fluent in the latter, so I only understood bits and pieces.

”Hey, kid. Have you seen my apple cider? I put it down somewhere...” Luz picked up a mug that said something about being thirty and handed it to an older looking woman. She had long grey hair and bright yellow eyes. Which contrasted to Luz’s mom who looked exactly like Luz, with brown hair and brown eyes, but older. She also wore glasses which, I didn’t think Luz had.

”Amity, this is my mom and this is Eda. Eda’s like a second mom to me, but she’s too old so we’ll just go with grandma. She’s not my actual grandma, she’s just worked here for a long time,” Luz introduces.

”You can just call me Camilla. Nice to meet you Amity. I’ve heard a lot about you,” she says, a warm smile on her face.

Eda looked like trouble. She began with, “I heard you kinda suck. Oh well. I’m Eda. I bake weird things but people like em’.”   
  
“Yup! Come on Amity! My room’s upstairs,” Luz smiles, grabbing my hand again to lead me through the house into the kitchen and up the stairs. The first door on the left side was hers. She pushed it open. On the other side was a small room, barely the size of my mother’s closet. Well, formed closet. Posters had been pasted on the walls, and there was lights everywhere. They hung from the ceiling and looked like glowing wish flowers. 

  
“Woah,” is all I could mutter. It truly was an incredible space.

”Thank you! I made the lights in here myself,” she said, sitting down on some pillows that were just thrown onto the floor. I gaped.

”How?”

”Magic,” she waved her hands in a large circle in from of her face. Honestly, I believed her. Sitting beside her, I pulled the book she handed me earlier from my satchel. I began reading from it. We took turns. She made the funniest voices. She had the prettiest laugh. As always, her eyes sparkled. I felt like I stepped into her world today, being here. It was truly magical.


	5. New Friends

“And the great Azura turned to her rival and said, ‘I challenge you to a witches duel!” Luz was on her feet pointing at me. I nearly fell over with laughter. The night sky had fallen outside her small window and the stars were twinkling above us. My phone rang several times and each time I ignored it. Basking in the warm feeling of this moment, the world back home was shut out. No annoying siblings. No expectations. No shame. Just me and this girl, reading silly stories about witches.

”I accept!” I exclaimed, jumping to my feet, pillow in hand.

”Oh your on.”

Luz snatched up a pillow from what seemed to be her bed and began charging at me. Countless times she slammed the pillow into my side, my leg, my face or my arm. And countless times, I hit her back. The moment was surreal. My whole body felt warm, my mind felt safe and peaceful. Her eyes were lit with such joy and her laugh rang out so perfectly. I wished I could- _ring ring ring!_ Reality sometimes hits you with a truck. It was this moment that I realized that, no. I shouldn’t be here with this girl, in this room, in this house, feeling this way. I shouldn’t like her. I shouldn’t be falling in love with her. I shouldn’t be her friend.

I wanted so bad to throw my phone out the window. I just screamed in frustration instead.

”When will this ever stop? I just want to live my life without these expectations. Sure, I’ve worked my whole life to get this far, it what’s the point? I don’t have any real friends, I’ve lost the only real thing I had left. I’m so confused,” I slumped down to the floor. Luz looked down at me, confusion written all over her face.

”I shouldn’t be here right now. I’m... not supposed to be friends with you.”

”And who told you that?”

For a moment, I hesitated. Should she really know this? Should I really let her into my most vulnerable point? “Why are you asking me that?” I snapped. Guess not.

Luz sank beside me, taking hold of my hand. I tried to pull away, but my brain didn’t connect with my hand and so it was still. “I want to be friends, Amity.”

One look into her eyes and I knew I would find the truth there. So I did. My eyes wandered to her face, meeting hers. They say the eyes are the window to the soul. One look into hers and you would know that her soul was pure.

”Willow and I used to be friends,” I began. Luz shifted, waiting patiently for me to continue.

”We grew up together. We visited camps, theme parks, we even had our own secret base,” I paused for a brief moment, remembering life as it was. It was so easy, being a child. My mother didn’t care whether my hair was brown or green. My father taught me how to bake and we spent hours together in the kitchen, experimenting. And Willow was my friend. The only friend in the whole world that, to this day, I believed was real.

”My parents said we couldn’t be friends. As a child, she wasn’t as smart as she is now. They deemed her as a bad influence on me. They told me I had to break it off and be friends with some of the other more, prestigious kids.”

”We fought. I told her I didn’t want to be friends. Kept it at that. Protecting my parents, as a child would do. Back then, they were amazing. But as I grew up, I learned the rules. They got worse. More proud of my elder siblings. More disappointed... in me,” glancing up at Luz, I caught a curious look on her face.

”You have a mysterious back story!” she yelled, forever an air headed optimist.

”Yeah... I guess I do.”

At the next meeting a week later, Willow and Agustus, going by Gus, but said I’m not allowed to call him that because we aren’t friends, came with us. The bus ride over was nearly silent, the bus wasn’t packed like it was last time. Agustus made minimal but idle chatter with Willow, Luz was texting her mom.

”She’s got this big order and wants me to help! You bake too, right Amity?” she had asked, I nodded briefly. Following that one interaction, the silence swept over us once again. Eda was standing outside upon our arrival.

”Hey! Kid, your mom’s in a frenzy. Try not to bother her alright?” Luz nodded enthusiastically, reaching for the door. She turned the handle and called out to her mother for a brief hello before leading the three of us into her room. Gus and Willow settled onto her bed and I settled onto one of her random floor pillows. After setting down her stuff, she made her way over to me, sitting down and facing her two friends.

”Alright! To start off this meeting... we shall draw!” she unveiled a package of colored pencils and a small stack of paper. Gus and Willow reluctantly grabbed a sheet while I removed a notebook from my bag. I started by sketching a rough outline, Luz had turned on a playlist she had made. The mood of the room softened.   
A little while later, Luz and I sat talking while Agustus and Willow caught up on reading. She shared all sorts of cool stories about her time at school and how she met Eda.

”It’s funny really. She had just gotten out of prison and my mom was like, you know how to bake? And Eda was like, yeah I bake. And that was that. I was maybe seven or eight? I don’t know,” she waved her hand, dismissing it.

”Are you new to Hexside, Luz?” I asked, knowing this is the first time I’ve ever seen her. She talked as though she’d been a student there since year zero. She was so loud and unique that it’d be hard to miss her.

”Nope! I was actually in your class quite a bit in years zero through five, you were just so preoccupied that you didn’t know that I existed. I was actually around when you and Willow-“ Willow’s head perked up.

”When Amity and I what, Luz?”

Luz glanced at me, then to her friend across the room, silently apologizing, “When you two were friends.”

The universe felt like it had come to a screeching halt. All sounds had been shut off and people stopped moving... until Willow spoke.

”Good times, right Amity?” she was obviously pained and her voice was slightly sarcastic, but it was mostly sorrow that filled her eyes. I rose to my feet slowly, walking towards her. It felt right in that moment, but so wrong for who I was supposed to be. Mean, unforgiving, unfazed, the top dog, the perfect girl.

”Yeah... Look, I’m sorry Willow. In all honesty, those first few years of friendship that I had with you were the best of my life. The only that felt genuine before I met Luz,” I glanced back at her to find a smile.

”You don’t have to forgive me, I just wanted to say that I never truly believed the lies my parents fed me. It was all a struggle to gain their acceptance. I realize now that real love doesn’t need to be worked for,” I smiled at her. She jumped on me, knocking me to the floor. Her tears soaked my shoulder.

”I want to try to rebuild this with you, Amity,” she said, smiling. I’d be lying if I said I wasn’t smiling too. Luz and Gus—no longer telling me I can’t call him that— join us on the floor where we read, laugh and cry. Yet again, the moment is surreal. I find myself believing even more in the words I uttered a few hours ago. Love is given. The protective wall around my heart begins to crack. These beginnings are my new foundation.   
The group heads downstairs to find Camilla drowning in work. Luz and I offer to help. Gus and Willow bid us farewell as we wash our hands. After a fair amount of time scrubbing, we begin on making a batch of cupcakes.   
Luz is surprisingly tidy when she bakes, cleaning up things as she knows she will no longer need them. She clears space in the small kitchen by doing this as well. She mixes the batter with care, following her mother’s masterful technique. For a moment, I get caught up in it and just watch. She notices and laughs, telling me that I’m getting batter on the counter. I laugh along, blushing in the process.

It’s nearly midnight and we’ve just finished the last batch. My mother has called me eight times and has left me eight voicemails, but at least thirty texts.

”It’s getting late. I think it’d be best if you stayed over. It’s dangerous this late at night,” Luz said, locking the front door. Up until this point, my crush on this girl had been a subconscious thought, but now it was at the front and center.   
“Oh yeah! I’ll just... let my parents know,” I laughed nervously. Luz just smiled and headed up to her room. My fingers typed a quick message to my dad, avoiding the countless ones from my mother. Throwing my phone into my pocket, I made my way back to Luz’s room. She had set up a makeshift sleeping place for me next to her bed, which I was just now realizing was only a mattress on the floor with many layers of blankets piled on top of it.

”I figured you wouldn’t have anything to sleep in so I found this. I haven’t worn it yet so it’s completely clean,” Luz said. I took it from her. It was a nightgown. It looked slightly outdated, like it was in the wrong time period. It was long, flowy and pink.   
“My mom picked it out, but it’s not something I’d ever wear. I thought... it’d look nice on you though,” Luz’s tone had quieted. I could tell my face was red at the compliment.

”Th-thanks,” my vocal cords were not connected with my brain so, I’m confused how I even managed to utter that. Luz showed me to the bathroom where I shut myself in, changed then looked in the mirror. I reached up, removing the band that tied up half of my dyed-green hair. It fell as the band was removed. I moved my fingers through it, getting the weird bumps out before opening the door once again.

”I’ve never seen you with your hair down. You look cute,” Luz says as I walk through the doorway, my face returns what seems like it’s natural state of redness. _This girl is driving me insane,_ I think, settling next to her on my half of the sleeping area.

”Thanks for this, Luz. I really appreciate it,” I say, not really sure what it’s directed at. There’s so many things. _I’m just thankful to have her in my life,_ I think.

”Aww! Don’t sweat it Amity! I mean, what are friends for?” she giggles a little when she smiles. I slide under the mountain of blankets and lay my head on the pillow, enjoying the hug-like warmth. I feel my eyelids grow heavy and my mind slow. Soon after, I drift to sleep.

I wake up to someone shaking me and shouting in my ear.

”Amity! Amity! You’re parents are here! They brought the police!” I heard a voice say. An internal cold fills me. My insides freeze even though I’m still completely under the covers.


	6. You

I shoot up, jumping to my feet and racing down the stairs. I can hear Luz call after me, but I keep running. The reminder of how my life is comes rushing back. I can’t just be here, casually sending texts to my parents at 11:50 pm to let them know I’m okay. I can’t just be here with my friends, they have to know who I’m with. I can’t just... live my life. “I don’t understand, officer. Amity showed up with Luz yesterday of her own free will. We didn’t kidnap her,” Camila explains. Hearing my heavy footsteps she turns.

“Oh look here she is! See? Everything’s fine! She’s safe,” Camila smiles, gently grabbing my hand and pulling me forward.

“Amity Blight,” my mother says in her angry tone. Her eyes look like they’ve been lit on fire. She continues, “You are not to leave with out permission. You are not to act out like this. You are not to hang out with Willow or Agustus. And you are especially not to come to this house ever again!” she shouts this. I hadn’t realized before, but I was crying. For the first time, I had cried in front of my mother. Spinning on my heels, I race back into the house and into Luz’s room where she is standing, concerned. I fall into her, squeezing my arms around her, crying into her shoulder.

“She’s going to take me away from you, Luz! I don’t want to go! I don’t want to lose you!” I cry, holding on even as she lowers herself to the floor. Her arms are placed gently around my back, her cheek is resting on top of my head as I cry.

“It’s okay. It’ll be okay,” she says, but I could tell she was crying too. Her voice was uneven and shaking. She says, “I won’t let that happen.”

“You can’t change anything,” I snap. Luz stays silent for a minute, looking for the right words to say. She says, “I may not, but I can try.”

And we stay. We stay like that for the minutes of yelling that happen on the floor below. I focus on the warmth of her touch, the sound of her crying. _Why can’t I just be? Here in this moment, in this room, with this girl..._ I hug her tighter, which I didn’t think was possible. I feel Luz’s hand on my head, her fingers exploring my hair.   
“Why green, Amity?” she asks.

”Emira, my older sister thought’d it be cool to dye her hair green and kept up with it. This annoyed my mother as her other two children had brown hair. We weren’t “color coordinated.” So, she dyed our hair green too. Emira has decided to grow hers out again though, so it won’t stay this way,” I say, looking at the green ends and twirling a bit in my finger. I sit back off of Luz, so I’m facing her. I touch our knees together and take her hands into mine so the safety of contact still remains.

The door opens. I turn, expecting to see my mother, but thought it was odd that the door didn’t slam. It was Dad.   
“Hi,” I mumble. He glances around the room at the posters and homemade lights. The unmade beds and the two teenage girls sitting on the floor in the middle of it all, faces dry, red and tear stained.

”Hey Ams,” he sits down on the floor with us. Luz and I orient ourselves so that we are facing him, but still holding hands.

”Look, Ams. I know your mother has said some things, but don’t let it get to you. She’s just trying to keep you safe. You know that, don’t you?” he says with a smile. I nod.

He continues, “Eda is an ex-convict and we were unsure about leaving you here in her company. Your mother was very-“ Luz was visibly burning with anger.

”Eda isn’t dangerous! And you told my mother that we kidnapped Amity. You can’t just come up here and try to make things seem okay when the daughter of the family your insulting is sitting right here. What Amity’s mother does is wrong and you can’t deny it. I know you know. I can see it in your eyes. Good mothers don’t cause their daughters this much pain,” her eyebrows were furrowed, a few tears even began to fall. My father had been struck speechless.   
In all his years of parenting, not once had he received this level of disrespect from a child. Nor this level of passionate anger. Deep down, I know he was ticked off, but he only smiled empathetically toward Luz. He began, “Yes. I apologize Ms. Noceda. I did not mean to offend you,” he paused, turning his attention to me. He held my gaze, “You’re mother and I will be downstairs. Please come down when you’re ready to leave.”

With that, he pulled himself to a standing position, turned and walked out into the dimly life hallway, closing the door behind him. He left behind an awkward and unknown silence. _What happens next?_

A few minutes had passed in a knowing silence. Luz held my held my gaze in the comfort of hers. She was like a warm hug after a rainstorm. Hot chocolate on a snowy day. A light in a dark room. She held my hand barely as we walked down the stairs. My mother glared daggers at her as her light hold slipped from me. She stepped quietly back onto the lowest step as I moved forward, digging my nails into my warm skin.

Time seemed to be passing in slow motion. Every step felt heavy, like my feet were stuck in concrete. My lungs felt like they had filled with water. When I reached her, the fire of her aura burned me. My stomach turned inside out. She held her hand out expectantly. I placed my phone into it. Then it ended. I was back in the guest room at Boscha’s house, and it was Sunday morning.

I felt small again... but something felt different. I didn’t feel sad. I didn’t feel locked away. I just felt young and impatient. Confident and unafraid. _You don’t hold me anymore,_ I thought.

Monday morning rolled around and I was at my locker like usual. Hoping that when I closed the door, she’d be there, smiling at me. But, I only found Boscha on the other side. A permanent scowl set into her features.   
“What is up with you? Why are you hanging out with those losers? Such a dent in your social standing,” she rolled her eyes. At that I only shrugged.   
“Eh. I like them,” my voice nonchalant. She made a funny face as we walked together down the long hallway. We picked up Skara and the others on our way down. Once again, things felt normal. Our group passed Willow and Gus. I shot them a secret wave. They quickly responded and continued walking like nothing happened, like we’d never met.

Tuesday. I closed my locker once more and she wasn’t there. A slight worry bubbled in my stomach, but I let it go. Boscha tells me about a party at lunch. I tell her I’m busy and get up to leave. Traveling across the room, I spot Willow and Gus. I sit down with them.

”Hey Amity!” Willow greets. She’s smiling. Gus waves.

”Hey guys. What are you talking about?” I ask. Willow shoves a book toward me.

”Gus got me a new succulent. I’m looking up how to take proper care of it. I’ve named it Benjamin,” she says, pushing her glasses up her nose. I smile.

”That’s cool.”

Later on, I greet the kids of the preschool reading club as I always do. They hand me a stack of books and I flip through them. _They’re all romances,_ my mind wanders for a moment. Thinking about what’d it feel like to have a happy ending. _What’s got you thinking about that? She held your hand once. She probably doesn’t even like girls._ I blush. Right. I pull the first book off the pile and begin to read.

On Wednesday the buzz is about the upcoming grudgby game. Usually I’d go, but I’m not sure I could sit through that with my group of friends anymore. Boscha’s on the girls team and all Skara talks about is her boy of the week. (Though recently she’s found someone and they’ve been going steady.) I’d rather be studying for midterms.

As I leave the house, Dad slips my phone into my hand and winks, heading back into the kitchen where Mother is raving about some restaurant to Boscha’s parents. I smile with delight and race down the driveway. I glance at it quickly to see at least thirty texts from Luz.

_Hey!_

_Hello!_

_Hi!_

_I guess I’ll just tell you since your not responding._

_I’m sick. I’ve got the flu._

_I won’t be at school tomorrow._

_Hello again!_

_I won’t be at school again today._

_Did you get grounded?_

_Why aren’t you answering me?_

_Hi! Still sick. :/ I’m feeling a lot better though!_

_I’M CURED!!_

_Hope you didn’t miss me too much Blight. ;)_

When I closed my locker, I could screamed. There she was, bright and shiny. Luz Noceda.

”Hi!” she smiled with all her teeth. She threw her arms around me and I turned beet red. My body stiffened. My arms couldn’t move. She let go after a few long moments.

”H-hi.”

”I’m back and ready to study!” she yells excitedly. I smile awkwardly. She looks back at me and asks, “Why didn’t you text me?” her face drooped.

”Mom took my phone... I thought you saw? It happened in your living room,” I punched her shoulder jokingly. She laughed.

”Ah! I do recall! Gosh, I’m such a scatter brain!” she laughed again. The sound brought warmth to my face again.

”A-anyways. I should get going to class now. Bye!” I walk off quickly, leaving Luz standing awkwardly at my locker.

Friday afternoon I left with Luz, Gus and Willow to the bakery again. Dad has taken Mother out on a date so I can can hang out with my friends. I sit thanking him on the bus ride that is much less crowded. Luz, Willow and Gus are engaged in a conversation about Benjamin, so I just sit and stare out the window at all the passing people.

At some point the conversation changes and we’re talking about brownies. Apparently, Willow wants to make them as a snack for our club meeting. At first, I think it’s an awesome idea but then a memory washes over me and I push against it.   
“M-maybe we could try making something else... like cookies!” I add. Willow just glances at me confused.

”Why? Don’t you like baking in general? Why would you be opposed to brownies?” then, just as it did me, I saw the flash of a memory being flooded into Luz’s brain. She tapped Willow on the shoulder.

”Yeah. Maybe we should make cookies for now. We can make brownies another day,” Luz saves me. Willow looks at us confused, but shrugs it off. Luz winks at me.

In the kitchen, I’m watching the cookies obsessively. They are very easy to burn. Soon after they turn golden brown, I remove them and Luz puts the next tray in. She rests a hand on my shoulder. I jump, shrugging her off and set the tray down.

”They’ll turn out just fine. Stop worrying,” she says, I shake my head.

”No. They have to be perfect.”

Luz shrugs it off and laughs. A little while later, all the batches are done and we move upstairs with a plate of the ones that have cooled. Luz is reading a chapter aloud and Willow, Gus and I are chiming in as the different voices of Azura’s friends and the villain. It’s nice and normal until my phone starts ringing and the caller ID reads Mother.


End file.
